This invention relates to an electronic timepiece having a constant voltage circuit.
Conventionally, it has been difficult to obtain constant voltage in low-power consumption.
It has been desired to obtain the constant voltage circuit acting in the lower power consumption and this constant voltage circuit has been desired to use in the portable device.
However, as the above constant voltage has not been realized, the mercury cell and silver cell have been used so as to have the constant voltage which is provided to the electronic circuit not operating normally to the voltage variation.
And also, in the case that the portable device has the special circuit making the variation responsive to the variation of the voltage suppress, the stabilization of operating the special circuit has not been maintained.
And further, the electronic circuit for the portable device has the high power dissipation at the average voltage as the electronic circuit is designed to act in the minimum voltage of the power source voltage which is subjected to vary.
The object of this invention is to provide an electronic circuit having a constant voltage circuit and an oscillating circuit serving as a load circuit fabricated on one chip and eliminating the above defects.
And another object of this invention is to provide an electronic timepiece setting automatically the constant power source voltage suitable to drive the C-MOS transistor serving as the load and setting automatically in spite of the process condition of fabricating IC.
Other objects and many of the attendant advantages will be readily appreciated as the subject invention becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.